User talk:Gaarmyvet
Wordtag for the site! Hello! File Jquery-1.3.1.mi.png is now licensed for "fair use". It should pose no problems now. You should remove file K7444197.png from the database, as it isn't really needed. To date, this is the current file that I would like to contribute: VelvetClaw 02:35, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Outstanding. We're in business. Thanks.-- 12:41, July 11, 2011 (UTC) File had to be named File:Wiki-wordmark.png to be used.-- 14:36, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Move and countermove I don't know what happened there, but I just lost every editing right, seems to be IE at fault, because I can get in with Firefox... But Wiki thinks I'm a new person, so I now need to find all the old edits I did.... deep joy. Sarumano 14:38, December 12, 2010 (UTC) *Wow. Now you are an administrator. You should be able to do everything you could do on the other wiki plus more.-- 16:01, December 12, 2010 (UTC) If I knew what that meant, I'd probably celebrate. I don't so I won't. How can you tell? All I know is that my edit counter reset to zero, but on the other hand I can now edit them instead of having a blank screen to look at, that all my Wiki pages are going to need re-educating, and that I just hit a combination of keys so that every time I typed an apostrophe Wiki moved my cursor down to Advertise at the bottom of the page (!) *I did the Administrator move to make sure you had access. There's a lot of power in Administration, but with "all two" of us working here, it's not a big deal. You can delete pages if you need to, as I could nor before Wikia let me in and I created a page for the Order of the Shield of "Stint" Benedict! Sadly, your editing history belongs over on S. M. Stirling; each wiki has a separate count which you can see by going to and entering your username.-- 17:10, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Bedfordshire Oh, well... Started a page, spent all day on it, published it, and the bloody thing vanished into cyberspace. Had to quickly re-write things. I've created a link to the route they took, it sort of works for me, but I'm not happy with it; let me know what you think. Can you delete the Buckinghamshire link- If you read TPW, Buckinghamshire don't come into it, so I don't know where SMS got that from. Maybe he meant Beds/Bucks border? Be that as it may, all the action is in Bedfordshire, and county borders haven't changed that much since he researched the book. Half the route after that is elsewhere; one stop for a fight in Cambridgeshire, and their actual destination, King's Lynn, is in fact in Norfolk (and I don't think that ''county boundary has changed either!) I've said before I don't think much of SMS's geography skills; three days? to escape four ?five miles along cleared roads, a week to paddle downstream to Ely, where the Netherfield Avengers catch up... then how many days of hot pursuit to King's Lynn? Sarumano 18:19, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Bucks should be taken care of. Just got back into town this afternoon, btw. Bucks is listed in the head of chapter 1, but no specifics are given; I'll fix the map I uploaded. Cambridgeshire doesn't seem to be a coastal shire. Authorial license on the time requirements? I haven't figured out how they got through eastern Canada ''in the snow yet...-- 22:29, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Cambridgeshire isn't coastal, but he makes no claim that it is; the Lorings only make one stop there anyway, so hardly worth writing a page on it. I can accept that after nine years of depopulation and no electricity the shire might ''have descended into swamp - well, peat bog is more likely. SMS uses an apt phrase later "Too thin to plough and too thick to drink", which would probably describe the state of the land, but I hasten to point out that drains (sorry, drainage canals) don't silt up that easily, and water would still flow down them. King's Lynn is on the Ouse estuary, which in turn leads into the Wash. Wonderful place, you can see where the original Americans got some of their architecture style, as King's imported a lot of timber from the scandanavians. Cambridge ends where the Little Ouse flows into the Great Ouse, after Littleport. Again, the county's hardly worth a page, since KL is simply the end point of their English sojourn and is the only place SMS finds worthy of mention in Norfolk! * * * Canadian snow is obviously not as offensive to the Willamites as it is to Georgians. It boggles my mind somewhat that they were doing this dressed in kilts. By tradition nothing is worn under the kilt ("Nay, it's all in pairfect wurrking orrder..."), but even if they were wearing eskimo suits, the horses weren't. I got the impression they were riding along the frozen rivers, but I could well be wrong. Sarumano 20:33, February 24, 2011 (UTC) "Bumpf" Chapter two You may be interested to know that this is not particularly rude, despite what SMS says. As far as I am aware, the spelling is 'bumf' and is short for 'bum fodder' (= toilet paper), which ''was rude to the Victorians. Bum fodder was all the official bits of paper that have to be filled in -or else-, or the leaflets giving detailed instructions for things soldiers could do in their sleep, but were of no use whatsoever after reading. So... It might be an army expression; I'd need to look up etymology in a better place than the internet though. Sarumano 10:01, March 12, 2011 (UTC) :Stirling's father was a Canadian soldier; his mother was English. Maybe one or the other considered the word to be rude. :BTW, I read The Greatest Knight by Chadwick a few weeks ago. It's a novelization of the life of William the Marshal, who was the first Earl of Pembroke (2nd creation). These guys were larger than life. I read some years ago that few men today could pick up a Crusader's sword, let alone swing one. Alternate history: Suppose the Plantagenets had never lost Eleanor of Aquitaine's lands in France. :-- 13:01, March 12, 2011 (UTC) : :The recreational societies for Hitting Bits Of Wood With Pointy Metal over here seem to think that real men were 25% stronger in pre-Industrial days, mainly because of the daily workload humping and carting by hand. I don't know that the osteoarchaeologists would support that. :Don't forget that 21 is adulthood simply because that was the age you were strong enough to pick up a sword and wave it around. :Re-reading Scourge atm as I've just bought High King with my Christmas money. I dispute your contention that Melissa's vision was Luke Hutton. Likely, yes. Dark brown with a Texan accent in Italy? :BD sees a Zulu witchfinder. Chaka was keen on that sort of thing, by legend. Kept the troops' morale up, on the "Beatings will continue until morale improves" principle. :) :Sarumano 13:43, March 12, 2011 (UTC) :I need to change it. Way back in DtF, Will says Luke is in Italy with the 173d Airborne Brigade; that's in Vicenza. Stirling confirmed the bit about Luke on the Blog, but that's non-canon 'cause everyone can't see it. I asked if anyone had told the Huttons what Melissa saw; SMS didn't answer that one. Are Will and Angelica even still alive? From what we're carrying on the character pages, neither has been seen since book 3. I'm re-reading Scourge as well. Maybe one or the other will show in the coming battle. Enjoy High King. There's a character in it who will show up again in Tears of the Sun, but that's today's tease, unless you want to read the chapters at the SMS site, which I don't recommend until you read High King.-- 14:07, March 12, 2011 (UTC) : :You only need add "- probably" to "Luke Hutton". I don't think I saw Will pop up in the battle at all, but I'll watch for him. Possibly too old to leave Larsdalen. Wasn't he described as older than Mike, in DtF? :Sarumano 14:51, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Wargaming Emberverse Hiya! Groundwork for "Rise of Montival", a mod featuring the Emberverse storyline has been created - with the materials I am receiving from other mods, I believe it could be possible to create a working mod that would be both enjoyable yet reflect well the Emberverse world. I am recycling some stuff at present, but I could use your opinion on the following: Here are some images of towns, villages and cities which I originally created for another project (they were rejected though) - I got a question: which of these do you think would represent best the settlements mentioned in the Emberverse series, and which ones? VelvetClaw 13:11, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Intriguing discovery Good evening Georgia (almost good morning!) This one may surprise you... I won't spoil it for you, but if your local library can get hold of a book called "The White Company" by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle for you, have a read. You'll have to put up with the English propaganda, Sir Arthur was a 19th Century Victorian, and God's highest aspiration was to be English in those days. (Now he's got there, he doesn't give a monkey's, like most Englishmen.) Sarumano 23:01, June 30, 2011 (UTC) :WOW! I just downloaded "The White Company" from Project Gutenburg. Those chapter titles are very interesting. Many thanks.-- 00:11, July 1, 2011 (UTC) : :Wait until you meet a few of the characters...Sarumano 18:39, July 1, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks again. Good story, although the archaic(?) English was an occasional challenge. Oliver Buttesthorn was a little cartoonish, I think, compared to the character referenced in . I think I'll drop a reference on the Stirling blog.-- 14:38, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the Welcome I'm a regular on the English Wikipedia (OwenBlacker) and I'm re-reading the books at the moment, after having just finished The Tears of the Sun. Hopefully, I can update here usefully. -- OwenBlacker (Talk) 20:32, September 27, 2011 (UTC) :Tears is drawing some flak on the Stirling blog for the lack of completeness and his use of flashbacks. Personally, I liked it. We are all mourning Astrid's departure. BTW, I was allowed to take over this wiki after I discovered it; the original founder had left it idle for an extended period. Most of the pages here were originally on the S. M. Stirling wiki (link on the main page). I wanted to split it out because I think the Emberverse is Stirling's opus. I welcome all recommendations.-- 20:48, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks, we need a category for Religions, we should have a page for each of the religions of the series. Mlorrey (talk) 04:56, September 27, 2014 (UTC) :Good idea. I can't guarantee much the weekend because I'm having trouble with my current wifi connection.--[[User:Gaarmyvet|'Jim in Georgia' ]] [[User Talk:Gaarmyvet|'Talk']] 13:11, September 27, 2014 (UTC) :We now have religions for characters and nations. Entries will show up in the infoboxes when added. Syntax is |religions = '. You can put the line anywhere in a box, but for a person it will show up after Year Born or Year Died and for a nation after Symbols. In put in data for Clan Mackenzie and Norrheim and for Rudi Mackenzie, Juniper Mackenzie and Nigel Loring. I added the line to Mike Havel, but I can't remember him ever being shown as anything. In all cases you can put more than one entry; use to divide. Cagories have to be entered by hand. Thanks. People who lived through the Change I'm trying to remember if there was a common name for people who reached the age of reason before the Change and were still alive after the initial chaos died down. I know that people born after or immediately before the Change were called Changelings, but can't remember whether they had a group name for their elders.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 23:51, April 9, 2018 (UTC) :I can't think of one right off hand; maybe it'll come to me.--[[User:Gaarmyvet|'Jim in Georgia ]] [[User Talk:Gaarmyvet|'Talk' ]] 00:13, April 10, 2018 (UTC)